creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Don
The Habitat Add stuff about The Habitat? GreenReaper 15:44, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) :There is a tonne to add so I'll do that when I get a chance. I have plenty of screenshots too - Don 19:31, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Hum ... are they somewhere? i just can't wait to see them ! zareb Lists To create lists, you can do this: * An item prefaced with a * at the start of the line * Some other item If you want a numbered list: # Take a # symbol # Put it in front of a line # Repeat It's better than using . :-) :GreenReaper 14:57, 6 Jan 2005 (PST) Lilac Bengals Hey, Don, where can you get the latest version of the Lilac Bengals for Geat slot I? Cheers! Alien 22:13, 28 Feb 2005 (EST) :Wafuru says she will be uploading the agent breed file when her new computer arrives and she can have a final look over the norns. I gather she no longer has Creatures installed on the old machine. - Don 23:00, 28 Feb 2005 (EST) ::Thanks a lot for this information! :-) Alien 23:41, 28 Feb 2005 (EST) Cheats BoBCoB wouldn't work to apply the Blueberry4$ cheat to The Albian Years, and neither would the normal registry hack, hence my addition of the separate explanation; is there some way to make this work, or could you make it more obvious that your method doesn't apply to the rerelease? --Fuzzie 22:05, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I'll clarify the entry now. We still have a lot of people in the CC who wouldn't edit the registry by hand so I'm hoping to make a new application for this sort of thing asap. In fact we have the BoBCoB source code so that could be updated as well... I'll check what the licence says later - Don 22:43, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::For those specific issues you could always make registry patches to add and remove the cheats. -- 23:47, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Sysoppage Please see the Wikipedia admin page and how-to guide for details on your new powers. Use them wisely! :-) -- 16:34, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) : *wikihugs GreenReaper* - Don 17:11, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) Wood Norns conversion Maybe you should ask Frimlin whether you could put that conversion online? Still plenty of people who play C2 who might be interested . . . -- 11:35, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :Forgive me for butting in, but I was under the impression that Don had attempted to ask Frimlin, but received no response? - Malkin 11:53, 7 May 2005 (UTC) ::Sorry, I should have made that "should ask frimlin again" - I don't know how long ago she asked, I was thinking the conversion could have been made a while back. -- 12:05, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :::I last emailed Frimlin about the Wood Norns in July 2004, after someone mentioned that one of my C2 screenshot had the breed in, but I gather he has been keeping very busy. I have Ash's lionhead address from his emails but I've only contacted him on his frimlin address to date... - Don 15:44, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Hello! I'm a freshman of Wikicities. I'm interested in how you change the * to * and how you change the two image below. Could you tell me? Thanks in advance. - upssdr talk :Will handle on Wikicities:User talk:Upssdr. -- 02:31, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Multiple rollback How do you rollback to a change two or three edits ago? - Don 14:11, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) :You don't - instead, you click that date in the edit history, edit it, and then save. -- 02:36, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Ah, cheating ;) Surely if you had a 'compare' window open then it would be useful if rollback would rollback to the version on the left - Don 22:14, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC)